Provide holding facilities for 5,000 mice, 500 rats, 500 hamsters, and 500 guinea pigs, in addition to a laboratory for the manipulation of the animals. Perform routine animal inoculations for purposes of immunization. Monitor experimental animals for general health by measuring body weight and palpation for tumors or splenomegaly. Provide daily transportation of cage animals to and from NIH Laboratories.